


I Need To Fall Back And Start It All Over

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Scenting, platonic scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa find Kageyama who is in heat.





	I Need To Fall Back And Start It All Over

Iwaizumi stopped walking, one ear zoning in on an odd noise.

“Shh, Oikawa. Do you hear that?” 

Oikawa stopped talking and tiled his head to get a better listen.

He nodded.  
“Sounds like it’s coming from the locker room.” 

The Alphas walked to the club’s locker room. 

The crying got louder, and the air was filled with distressed Omega in heat. 

“Tobio...” Oikawa whined, knowing the scent of his underling.

He followed the scent till he was standing right in front on the Omega. 

“Oh Tobio.” He sighed, kneeling down to the young boy’s height.

Kageyama jumped, just noticing the two Alphas in the room.

He whimpered and hissed, shoving his small flexible body into the corner of a nearby open locker. 

Iwaizumi frowned.  
“It’s alright, Kageyama. We won’t hurt you.” He knelt down, his hand outstretched to the Omega.

Kageyama sniffled, extending his hand to take his upperclassmen’s. 

The Alphas smiled. Happy that Kageyama had trusted them enough to come to them.

Kageyama pressed himself tightly into Iwaizumi‘ chest.

A loud purr erupted from him. 

Oikawa smiled sweetly, shuffling over to the two, pressing his chest against Kageyama’s back. 

The Omega purred louder. 

Kageyama looked up and nibbled at Oikawa’s chin, a way of scenting and showing platonic affection. 

Oikawa smiled and nuzzled his cheek, before Iwaizumi did the same.

“So weird seeing you like this, Tobio.” Oikawa said.

Kageyama whined.

“None of that.” The Alpha sighed.  
“I didn’t say it was a bad thing, I rather like this cute side to you.” 

Iwaizumi smiled, a silent agreement. 

Kageyama rubbed his nose against Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“You sure are cute when you’re in heat.” Oikawa purred. 

“Go to sleep, Tobio. We’ll take you home.” 

Kageyama whimpered and gave a small nod. 

He didn’t want to go home. He wanted to stay curled up like this with his Alpha Senpais.


End file.
